


Serenity

by rainbowdalek



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory catnap fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesier than Kraft mac&cheese. Fluffier than feather pillows.

“Oi, Viral, I’m back!” Simon shucked off his coat, throwing it over a chair as he strode through the apartment. When there was no answer, he peeked into the other rooms, but with no luck.  
“Vira—“ He stopped abruptly as he came into the living room. The room was warm and the late afternoon sun poured into the room through the enormous window. Sprawled in the pool of light on the floor lay the beastman in question, sound asleep. His customary scowl was gone and his jaw was slack, and he was snoring faintly. His hair looked more golden than blond in the sunlight. A smile rose to Simon’s lips as he took in the tranquil scene. “A catnap, huh? Well, I guess it make sense.” He plopped down next to his lover, leaning against the couch behind him, and ran a hand gently through Viral’s tangled hair.

***

A few hours later, a knock came at the door. “Simon? Commander? Are you home?” There was no answer. Dari tried the doorknob halfheartedly. The Commander really needed to see these new reports. To her surprise, the door opened. “Um… Simon-san?” Tentatively, she entered. The lights were on in the kitchen and Simon’s coat was there on the chair but she saw no one. She was just about to leave the papers on the table and get going when she heard a snuffling snore from the next room. She peeked in. The room was dark, but there on the floor she could see that the apartment’s inhabitants were sleeping soundly. Viral was snoring, curled up catlike next to Simon, who had his hand on Viral’s hair. Simon’s head was tilted back against the couch and he was drooling just a little bit. “Oh my god,” Dari said disgustedly to herself. “Do they have to be so damn cute?” She sighed melodramatically and tossed the documents on the kitchen table on her way out.


End file.
